The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to authorization controlled searching.
Search engines may search large amounts of data in database data structures, such as database tables or indexes, to find results. The data in either data structure may be structured data that represents business objects. Unstructured data like documents and files may also be part of the business objects. For example, for a set of indexes, each index may represent a node in a data model of a business object and each record in an index may represent an instance of a node of a business object. In that example, a collection of indexes may represent a business object and a collection of records from indexes may represent an instance of a business object. Thus, a collection of records may be searched to search business object data.